


Human Heart

by RalluW



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalluW/pseuds/RalluW
Summary: [WARNING: Spoilers from season 12 and season 8. Read at your own risk] (Doctor Who crossover)She is trying to be human. Not an angel, nor a demon. But a human being, because she fell in love with Sam Winchester, the hunter. The handsome man, the hero, the human part of him.Despite all of her hatred and self-loathing, she found a way to be loved.Still, she does fight, against all the odds. Because she is strong. Because she knows how to be human.





	1. Chapter 1

I jumped across the old couch to dodge the angel blade that was coming right towards me. He was trying to play darts with me or something?

I take the blade off the ground.

I got him disarmed. Demons. Why, for Heaven's sake, would you throw your weapon? Then I saw why. He had more blades. I can bet that they are from my brothers. I throw back the blade and it hits his chest. He flickers a little like a burnt out lightbulb and he collapses to the floor. He is dead. I'm leaning over his dead body and take the angel blades. Thanks, buddy!

I get out of the wet, old and musty house, fighting the urge to teleport. That was it. All the demons that were in there, i killed them. I could've killed the last one more easily with just touching their foreheads, but i didn't want to give him the impression that he is going to win, so i didn't choose to smite him. With my head up, a little drop on my cheek that i wipe to find out it's blood, I enter in the backseat of the Impala. Sam smiles at me and Dean looks proud of me.

"I cleared all the demons inside there. It stinks in there. It's all musty and gross." i say disgusted.

They both laughed a little

"Yeah. We know the feeling. But good job, though. You went first while we talked and you are already back. I thought we had to come in there after you." Sam said with admiration.

"While you girls were talking, I only did my job." i say and Dean rolled his eyes, laughed a little and Sam turned around to grab my hand. I smile and Dean revs up the engine and starts moving as a sign of 'Shut up'

"At least we killed those demons. I think the case is over now." i said

"Yeah, probably. Some innocent people died, though." Sam said

"We only did our job, Sammy. They were already dead anyway. And we did exorcise some of them, who we knew they were still alive in there. Those sons of bitches didn't even know what hit 'em" Dean responded almost right away.

"That's the best we could've done. Seems like Lucifer's baby actually brought Hell on Earth. No ." I said looking out the window. "Where's Cas?"

"At the bunker, i hope" Sam said.

"He better will. Or i'm going to kick his feathery ass" Dean said.

I held myself not to say anything. I knew that telling them i was an angel will bring me problems. Cas told them right away, but i hid it for too long, and if i tell them now they are going to kill me. I guess Sam is already wondering why i never eat or sleep. I try to make up with excuses, but they don't actually work everytime. He thinks i'm depressed or worse. I hate lying to him...he is my boyfriend. I have to admit that he actually teached me what love is. But thinks he is in love with a woman, not an angel.

"So...uhm...Deb. You never actually told us about your family." Sam said, trying to break the silence.

He still doesn't know much about me. We haven't start dating for long , so it's still weird for us. But i do love him. And he seems like he loves me back.

"It's...big. My Father actually left. Me and my brothers had to raise ourselves." i said trying to cover as much as i could.

"Sorry 'bout your dad." Dean said.

"Oh, he didn't die. He was just...absent." I said. Please don't figure out that i am an angel.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Sam asked.

Thousands

"Six without me. Two older brothers, two older sisters and two little brothers." i lie.

"What about your mom?" Dean asked.

"I...never knew her." i say.

Because I never had one. We don't have a mother

"Oh...uhm...sorry." Dean said.

"It's ok. It's not your fault anyway." i said smiling a little bit. In reality, it's not his fault that He created us with nobody's help. We are his creation.

Then, silence.

I remember the first time when i met Sam and Dean. They were on a hunt in Pennsylvania and i was around there. They were hunting one of my brothers because he started killing vessels. Oh, Elijah, you stupid angel... And I helped them, careful not to be discovered. If they found out i was an angel then, they would've killed me. If they find out now...it's the same. Sam and I started dating and not much after, Metatron, the one who made the angels fall, died. I pretend i'm human, but the only one who knows my real identity is Castiel and my other brothers. Elijah didn't see me, but i helped Sam and Dean tracking him. He was a dick anyway.

I remember that Sam and Dean thought i was a hunter or a Woman of Letters. And i lied, again, and told them i was a hunter. After the hunt, they got me in the bunker and started finding out how monsters like vampires or werewolves have to die. Because i was clueless.

When Castiel saw me, he was a little bit shocked because he thought i was dead, he told me later on, when we talked.

"Hey, Debbie." Dean snaped his fingers in front of my face.

"Uhm...yeah? Sorry. I wasn't paying attention" i say.

"Do you want something? Sam's going to grab dinner." Dean asked.

"No. Thank you" i smiled.

"You haven't eaten lately. Are you ok?" Sam asked me worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine." i say

"Please tell me if anything is wrong. Please. I already lost a lot and i don't wanna lose you either." he placed his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eye.

He was honest. I could tell that he really cares about me, that he really loves me. And i want to kiss him right now. He taught me what love was ever since we met. And even though other hunters say that they are the scariest people on Earth, i don't think so. I've seen who they really are. And not only because i'm an angel, but because i have stayed with them long enough and i've started to know them. I know about their parents, i know about what they have been through, i know that they stopped the Apocalypse. Twice. And weird enough, they saved Dad and i'm glad He didn't say anything to Sam and Dean, even though he recognised me. I saw it in his eyes.

When i saw Dad for the first time since... a lot, i felt angry, but happy. I had to pretend i was shocked, and i really was, not because it was God standing in front of me, what shocked me was only that i thought he left us for good. I managed to talk with Amara, not to say anything to Sam and Dean. I knew she would recognise me, she's my aunt, but she would help me only if i helped her or if i back out from the fight. I got out, making up an excuse why i wasn't with them, fighting my bigger brother Lucifer, who was in Castiel's vessel, another big brother, and fight with Amara, my aunt. And all that with my boyfriend, his brother and my Dad. And with the help of the King of Hell and a witch. Am i crazy? I just told them i was scared and that i had to leave, even though i seemed a coward. After that, i haven't seen them for about two months. But being a coward sounds so much better now than losing Sam and Dean's trust.

I notice Sam already left. So it's just me and Dean.

"Sam's kinda worried about ya. You haven't eaten anything, you don't sleep. Yet, i am surpised that you are not full of scars from the fights." Dean said.

"Yeah. I know." i say looking down at my toes. "And i do have some scars, but invisible under the clothes."

"Is there anything i should know?" he changes the subject.

"No. Nothing. It's ok. I swear." i say trying to get out of this situation "Looks like it's about to be a storm, huh?" i ask.

"Don't change the subject. You and Sam are so much alike with this, you know? You say everything is fine, even though it's not, so nobody would worry. But you know something is not ok. So? What's the problem?" Dean insisted.

"I am fine." i start feeling the blood rushing through my head, my words stuck in my throat, my breath getting quicker as i wrap my fists around my shirt, tight.

"If you don't say anything, i can't help you. Nobody can. So speak." he turned around with a serious look on his face.

"I said...I'M FINE!" i yell and in that moment, the lights go out in the diner Sam just walked in. "What the hell?" i wouldn't normally say this, but i need to seem normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talk about great timing, huh?" Dean noticed. "Did you do that?" he asked.

"No. How am i supposed to?" i lied. Again.

"I don't know. It's just weird." Dean said.

"Have you ever heard about coincidences?" i say and get out of the car as fast as i can. I gotta make sure Sam is okay.

After three steps, i hear that Dean comes out of the car too and runs a little until he is near me.

"There are no coincidences, Debbie. Everything that happens means something." he said, as serious as possible. And he's right.

I stop and stand in front of him, looking him the eyes. He is taller than me. I cross my hands at my chest.

"Are you assuming something?" i said, even if i knew he was goddamn right. And i hated that. I screwed up again amd now he is going to find out.

"No. Not at all, just–" he wants to say, but i intrerrupt him.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go look for Sam" i say and walk forward with my head up, a little faster than him, but he catches up eventually. In reality, i'm fricking scared. I am scared that i will lose Sam. And i can't.

We enter in the diner, careful not to make a sound. It was quiet and dark...Where is everybody? My heart beats faster as i step on the broken glass and there is a faint rotting smell coming from somwhere. I am scared. I really am scared. Me and Dean light up our flashlights and two rays of revealing light shone over the counter and, soon, the whole diner. It was empty. Nothing but glasses of unfinished beer on the counter. What have i done?

"Sam?" i ask quietly while i place my hand on the counter. Dusty. Somebody should've clean this place up.

"Screw this. Sam!" Dean shouts and moves forward with speed as i look around.

"Is anybody here?" I try to be as quiet as possible as i stay on my knees and slowly lower my head to see under the table. "You can come out, it's okay, we are not gonna hurt you." but i am talking alone.

I get up and start looking for anything. I could use my powers, but i don't want to reveal myself in some way, even if i am here and Dean is in another room. I feel like i could use a hug right now. I'm scared that Sam is dead by now. I'm scared that this is all my fault, and no one elses. I am scared. And i know it's the third time i said it.

I start looking behind the counter and i didn't find anything. I check under every table, behind every door, even in the men's bathroom. And then i heard Dean screaming my name.

"Deb! You gotta see this!"

I run and i find him at the freezer. A pile of dead bodies was standing right there, in the middle. I felt the chill, but i bet it was colder here.

"What the..." i whispered

Did i kill all these people? I hope not. Please tell me i didn't kill all these people.

"Seems like they've been dead for a while now. And their hearts are missing." Dean said. "In the paper...i've seen an article about some persons missing around here. I thought it was demons. It seems like it's werewolves after all"

"There are some hidden boxes there." I showed Dean some strange boxes, standing in a corner.

Please don't tell me it is what i think it is.

Dean walked right up to them and took one box. He opened it and his face turned a little green and covered his nose and mouth with his hand.

I could smell it from here and i'm at 10 feet away. This is where the smell came from.

It was i thought it was. Human hearts.

"Hey, Deb. Wanna be my Valentine? I won't tell Sam." He put on a weird smile and showed me one of the hearts in a box.

"Ew. Please. Put it down." i said disgusted but scared a little bit. Or at least i sounded disgusted and scared.

I was fine, actually. But i had to act how a girl would react to this. I've seen worse, to be honest.

But i was a little scared that they would return.

Where was Sam anyway? I look at the pile of dead bodies. I see a flannel shirt and i start panicking that it's him, but it was just a guy. From what i see, he is not in there. I exhale relieved. But he is still out there, somewhere.

"Ok, probably the monsters have him."

"Yeah. The problem is that there are woods pretty much everywhere and we have no idea where their base is."

"Do they have bases?" i ask.

"Yeah, probably, i don't know. They usually hunt alone." Dean said and leaned on a shelve that almost fell. "Son of a bitch, that was close."

I laugh a little. I love how he tries to make me feel better.

"I guess we should better go. He's not here. Call him" i said as he still looks around.

Dean takes his phone and he calls him. Why didn't we think of that earlier?

"Not answering." Dean says.

And suddenly, it's like three thousand cargo containers dropped simultaneously over me. Not containters, if i think this through. Three thousand cargo ships. The whole Heaven. Dean calls again and again. But then, someone answers.

"Sam? Oh, God. Where are you?" Dean asks. He is scared. I can see that. He puts the call on speaker.

"Dean Winchester. I never would've thought i would ever talk to you. Yet here you are." that voice says. It's not Sam.

"Where's Sam." Dean said. He is angry. This is going to be so bad for the poor bastard.

"I was talking. Kind of impolite of you." the voice said.

"And i'm not gonna listen. Now, you son of a bitch, tell me where is Sam or i swear i'm going to chop your head off. No matter who you are, no matter what you are, i'm going to find you and i'm going to friggin' kill you." As Dean talked, he actually tracked Sam's phone. He was stalling. I smiled at Dean when i realised what he was doing.

The voice laughed on the other side.

"Good luck finding me." he said and hung up.

A moment of silence fell over the cold room and a shiver went through my spine.

"You did it?" i said, anxious about this.

"Yeah. Let's go bring that son of a bitch down." he said and rushed to the Impala. We got in and the engine started running and he took off that parking lot, almost empty now.

"You called him 'son of a bitch' twice. That must be something." i say.

"Whatever. I say 'son of a bitch' a lot. Especially when someone messes with one of us. And of course it is. My brother was took by some monster, What'd'ya think?" Dean said looking at the road and then, silence.

"No, i mean, this is serious. I think you are just scared of losing your brother again." i say. I made a mistake, haven't i?

Dean just sighs and slams the radio open.

I roll my eyes and shut it back down.

"Dean, stop this. Calm down. We are going to find Sam no matter what. Do you hear me?" I say.

He doesn't say anything and we didn't talk until we got there.

It seems like tracking Sam's phone led us to an old barn outside Lincoln, Nebraska. At least the road wasn't long, but i did want to fly over the barn directly. I am not suicidal yet. I hate lying so much, but what can i do?

We get out of the car and we enter the barn slowly, so we are not seen by anyone.

Soon, we are surrounded by around three werewolves. Okay, it seems like they really were werewolves. We melted some silver and made some bullets out of it before we got here. And I'm glad we did so because Dean starts shooting out the monsters in front of us. One obstacle done, others to come, I believe. But why are they nesting?

"Shouldn't they hunt alone? Or at least in a smaller group?" I ask.

"You ain't wrong." Dean says. "We'll find out what's wrong with them. Let's find Sam"

And off we go. I am surprised that we didn't meet anybody yet.

But I talked too fast because around ten of of them surrounded us again. What is this, some kind of game with different difficulty levels?

I start shooting them with my gun and soon, they are all dead.

"Why the hell..." Dean wants to say something but he sees something in a corner. I look over there as Dean starts running and there he was. Sam was unconscious on the ground.

"Sam? Oh God. Sam!" says Dean as he slaps his face a little and shakes his shoulders.

"Sam..." I say worried "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead. Come on...come on..." I whispered. I am desperate.

Dean checks his pulse. He stays for a second, but it seems like years passed. I don't know when, but I feel my face wet and I am fighting the urge to heal him by bitting my nails. Seems like I do that a lot lately.

"He is alive. His pulse is weak, but he's alive." Dean says as I exhale deeply. I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath.

"Thank you" I said as I looked up. "He is so pale. I think he lost a lot of blood."

"Maybe they used him for feeding." he said and started checking if there was something on his body. Probably bites. "He has some cuts. They didn't bite him."

"They don't want someone new in their pack." I said.

"Probably." Dean said.

"Wait.They are werewolves but they didn't rip Sam's heart off his chest. I am not so sure that they're werewolves. I think they're..." I wanted to say 'something else' but I got interrupted by the sound of those monsters.

"Were-pyres." Dean said with a stupid smile. "Do you have any copper coins?" Dean asked but they started running towards us. They aren't dead. "Run!" he said and started running. I needed to be careful that I wasn't seen by him or Sam, if he wakes up, that I disappear so I flew all the way to a store and took some copper coins. Well, I stole them, but it's life or death. Right when I got back, the monsters were coming closer and Dean just showed up again over the corner as I started running towards him.

"Come on!" Dean yelled and I hid near him.

"So? Any copper coins? Actually, Cas said they're Nachzehrer, but I like to call them were-pyres." Dean said as I sat near him.

"Yeah." I said and I got the copper coins out.

"Ok, let's go." He said and right in that moment, three of the monsters discovered and cornered us.


End file.
